ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Crossover
The Ultimate Crossover this is a new crossover from OVA. Villains *Ultimate Kevin (main villain) *Ultimate Aggregor (main villain) Plot The Rust Bucket III was landed is under of the Defaer's planet. Perodua Alza M2 Edition VGT: (off-screen) Organics who rely on machines for their power... I don't need. The machines themselves, now those I will have. After, this a team appears. Perodua Alza M2 Edition VGT: (off-screen) The Ultimate evolution, you have a safety. Rex (Heroes United): Uh... providence. Perodua Alza M2 Edition VGT: (off-screen) Not a safety. When his a screen landed, although is Future Perodua Alza M2 Edition VGT. Future Perodua Alza M2 Edition VGT (BTH): (walking out) Rex, you have ever seen along. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (BTH): Or... whatever. Fred: I never told you! Splix: Yeah! (Splix takes to the hand at Fred and throwing him into everything, is immune to Future Perodua Alza M2 Edition VGT's Body Smash) Fred did. Splix: (laughed) When speaking voice. Future Perodua Alza M2 Edition VGT (BTH): (Speaking mechanically) Organics who rely on machines for their power... I don't need. The machines themselves, now those I will have. When Future Perodua Alza M2 Edition VGT reverts back into normal with voice. Splix: Dub, when is voice everything. Fred: That... Future Perodua Alza M2 Edition VGT! Splix: Future Perodua Alza M2 Edition VGT? Aw... is even to used it. Future Perodua Alza M2 Edition VGT (BTH): Possibly, providence. Splix: What? Referred to Future Perodua Alza M2 Edition VGT is not providence. Future Perodua Alza M2 Edition VGT (BTH): What is not providence. Fred: (transforming) Atomic Common Cold! Future Perodua Alza M2 Edition VGT (BTH): Uh... there is not cold. When Future Perodua Alza M2 Edition VGT shot beams at Fred into the ground. Fred (as Atomic Common Cold): You sure... Future Perodua Alza M2 Edition VGT. When Fred freeze at Future Perodua Alza M2 Edition VGT, but cracks with everything, is immune to Atomic Common Cold's Ice Beam. Future Perodua Alza M2 Edition VGT (BTH): You are still everything, Kakarot! Splix: Kakarot? When is voice like Vegeta. Future Perodua Alza M2 Edition VGT (BTH): Kakarot, Splix! When is landed, Ultimate Kevin to absorbing his Splix and Fred, when killing him. Future Perodua Alza M2 Edition VGT and Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (BTH): FRED! Ultimate Kevin: I am main villain, you have been to trust along. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit using the control of Omega-1 Nanite, he into Blast Caster and Sky Slyder combined form. Future Perodua Alza M2 Edition VGT (BTH): (screaming) KAKAROT! Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (BTH): Uh... Future Perodua Alza M2 Edition VGT (BTH): (mimicking Rath) LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' KEVIN LEVIN! NOBODY CAN THIS POWER! Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (BTH): Uh... wait. Upgrade fused back into Fusion Dance. The two are detransformed. Ben (BTH): I am Ben Tennyson. Ben 10. Are you ready to kidding me? When his three teleports into any Hell. Rex (BTH): Arrggghhhh! Ben (BTH): What, he can to used and find the Future along? The three walked out and his Future Goku and Pikkon appears. Future Goku (BTH): Oh hi. Ben (BTH): She doesn't. Future Pikkon (BTH): Very well. You have been seen powers? Rex (BTH): Arrrrrggghhh! (falls) It's Pikkon. Ben (BTH): Where even this Ultimate Kevin and Aggregor absorbing Alpha into Fifth Form like Cooler. Future Pikkon (BTH): I did. Ben (BTH): I rely even Pokkon? When smokes and walked out. Future Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EXT: The Ultimate Voltly. Ben (BTH): You have still along! His a flew down, The Ginyu Force. Future Captain Ginyu: My, Ginyu Force! When Future Ginyu attacks Goku into the wall. Ben (BTH): You are... Future Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EXT this is E.V.O! Future Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EXT grabbed Ben's body. Ben (BTH): Stupid! Future Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EXT grabs Ben's wrist. Ben (BTH): You that can... voice anything! Rex (BTH): What? Ben (BTH): Rex, do something! (Rex running and using control his turned into Hyper Jet and shocks, but cracking) REX! Rex (BTH): You are me! Ben (BTH): Ultimatrix, evolved! (Ultimatrix evolved into Ultimatrix 5.0) Ultimatrix 5.0, Code NRG! Ultimatrix 5.0 shot it beam at Future Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EXT's face into the ground, Ben falls. Ben (BTH): Ow. Rex (BTH): BEN! (running at Ben) Ben (BTH): Uh... that even this anymore... (falls) Rex (BTH): You have fine... (Back to Providence Station) Ben opens his eyes, when Future Goku and Pikkon appears. Future Perodua Viva 1.0 ELITE Exclusive Edition VGT (BTH): (walked out) I am future. Rex (BTH): His even his along... (elevator his White Knight) ...White Knight! White Knight hugs Rex. Ben (BTH): (he looks at Ultimatrix 5.0 is now evolved) Ultimatrix 5.0, it now is real. White Knight (BTH): Wow, it's even another crosstime. Ben (BTH): (he looks at Ultimatrix 5.0 is even active mode) Ultimatrix 5.0, Code GREAT. Ultimatrix 5.0 his removed and turning into any robot. Future Perodua Viva 1.0 ELITE Exclusive Edition VGT and Ben (BTH): (laughed) Ben (BTH): Boring. (uses flashback) Ben (BTH): Ultimatrix, evolved! (Ultimatrix evolved into Ultimatrix 5.0) Ultimatrix 5.0, Code NRG! Ultimatrix 5.0 shot it beam at Future Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EXT's face into the ground, Ben falls. Ben (BTH): Ow. Flashback end. Ben (BTH): It's not break legs. THE END... Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossover